Soul Spiral
by WeRiseAbove
Summary: Even with blood pounding in his ears and vision swimming, while he maybe doubted that the process would work, Edward Elric didn't think for a second that the blood seal he painted onto the empty armor was the wrong array. Why was that? A short headcanon on why Alphonse's blood seal looks as it does. Told through moments in the lives of Ed and Al leading up to the seal's creation.


Edward Elric hadn't been interested in the finer points of alchemy. He was determined to know it all sooner or later, but general knowledge needed to come first. He couldn't dwell on every detail - or at least, not right now, at the age of six. He hadn't been interested when he read the barest passage on soul binding in one of the thickest books he had. It seemed boring, but as with anything else, he tucked the knowledge away. The words told of engraved symbols in the hearts of people, symbols that represented their very souls. To bind a soul, one must know the component of an array that, in more aspects than one, describes the object of the transmutation. The figure could be anything, the circle for a small fire, a cooling array, the simplest of stone reconstructing arrays. Edward spared a quick thought as to what his symbol could be, but the thought quickly slipped away once he remembered that all alchemy was draped first in a layer of myth. He continued to read.

Months later, and Edward is sprawled out beside his younger brother. They're on the dusty floor of their father's study, most of the books piled haphazardly around them. Though a few books are instead piled in the arms of the brothers, barely balanced in their small hands. For each boy, a tome sits open at the top of their pile. They sit in silence, interrupted only by the occasional turn of a page. Then they will suddenly burst into speech, rapidly flipping pages to show the other their discoveries. Shortly after, they will silence again, and the soft noise of that page turn will continue to cut through the still atmosphere like a knife. Their chatter consists entirely of excited babble as to origin of symbols and concepts, words indecipherable to most their age. They both appreciate learning alone, but both also know the cold feeling of being the singular person to have knowledge above everyone else. Therefore, one never lets the other brother get too far ahead or behind in their research. The system may seem tedious to some, but the boys don't seem to mind.

"I like this one," Edward's young voice takes part in the slicing through of thick silence. It had been several hours since they got each other up to speed in their learning, and the study seems to rattle with the unexpected noise. Alphonse doesn't make a sound as he smoothly tears his eyes from his book and toward his brothers. The older boy's finger rests on a depiction of a transmutation circle - though the circle had a thin line through it, as typical for alchemy books; one wouldn't want to unintentionally activate an array. The circle has jagged lines through it, weaving an intricate pattern they are not yet near the level to decipher. Alphonse skims the passage besides it, finding it to be yet another on the thinning of stone structures. Al's eyes jump to the left of the circle, toward a more smooth looking design, though equally complex.

"This one's prettier," Al challenges, moving his own finger to rest it on the book. Ed sticks out his tongue obnoxiously. Alphonse giggles. He then pulls away, and they both retreat to their own spaces. They continue to read.

It's in one of the thickest books the two own that Alphonse finds it. It's a simple sign, but it contains an anomaly he can't remember ever coming across before. The circle contains a few smooth lines winding through the middle, common lines, Al can read that much. It's a timed array, he can also tell, it causes weakening of the elements making up the object it sits upon. Though with inappropriate use the array could be dangerous - as could all - the boy knows the lines wouldn't cause a violent enough transmutation to be severely so. But that's where the anomaly comes in. At the top of the circle, a symbol winds inward, stopping halfway in a partial spiral. Asymmetrical arrays are not nearly as common as symmetrical ones, for they always increase the risk of a failed transmutation. They are unstable symbols, and most alchemists steer clear without thinking twice - most intended results in alchemy have multiple corresponding arrays, anyway. Why use a risky one? Al's green-gold eyes drift up, and process the information directly above the array. " _Example of circle containing TFi symbol,"_ reads the text. Alphonse looks further up, and thoroughly reads the corresponding passage.

 _The TFi symbol is uncommon to find in arrays. As many asymmetrical arrays, they present a strong risk of throwing off the transmutation, resulting in failure to activate - or in extreme cases - rebound. Consequently, TFi symbols are rarely attempted. The emblem can still be inserted into many arrays, though. The words associated with the figure are "tamed fire." The exact meaning of the concept is unknown, but most presume the symbol to do what several other asymmetrical emblems do, add heightened versatility and strength to a circle. The spiral figure remains small in some larger arrays, and can seem unimportant or unnoticeable at first glance - hence "tame." The "fire" portion of the meaning is more up to interpretation, though as before, most alchemists have grown to consider the meaning in similar ways. They say the fire represents the aforementioned versatility and power in an alchemical transmutation, the violent kick powering it. The symbol seems tame - inconsequential - at first glance, but can release a fire - strength - that powers the array far more than the common symmetrical circle, doubling or tripling the effect._

By the time Al finishes comprehending the passage, Ed is showing him another jagged array he - for whatever strange reason - thinks is cool. In retaliation, Alphonse strains to lift the large book higher in his arms and directs it toward his brother.

"Read the text too!" the younger boy exclaims enthusiastically. "It sounds cool," he speaks again, needlessly. Ed wrinkles his nose.

"It's ugly," the other boy says suddenly. Alphonse's face falls the slightest bit. He should probably stop wearing his heart on his sleeve sooner or later.

"Well _you're_ ugly," Al retaliates, trying to cross his arms in defiance, but failing to keep the books balanced on his lap. He leaves his arms put, and instead sticks out his lower lip in an obnoxious pout. Ed rolls his eyes in what is _mostly_ false annoyance, and clarifies.

"I just mean 'cause it's not symmetrical! The curly thing doesn't fit in with the rest," he explains, affronted. However, he inevitably sucks up to his little brother kicked-puppy face, and cooperates. Once his bright eyes finishes scanning the text, he wrinkles his nose.

"Meh," he grunts obnoxiously. "Mine is cooler." Al sticks out his tongue in a mockery of Ed's earlier behavior.

They continue to read. Save for when Ed's eyes suddenly light up with cognition and offense.

" _You're_ the ugly one!"

It's a few weeks later that the two are once more sprawled across their floor, but this time it's their basement, where most of their alchemy practice takes place. Edward is lying partially on top of Alphonse, for no particular reason, but either the younger doesn't notice or doesn't care. The two are doodling small transmutation circles with chalk - pointless arrays; momentarily making the stone floor softer, making holes in it, etc. Suddenly, Al is stricken with inspiration. He reaches his arm further from where his brother is making arrays, and he draws a slightly larger circle. He fills it in with standard stone reconstructing lines, things that would carve a small square hole into the ground. Right when he would normally activate it, he continues, reaching toward the top of the circle. Alphonse has his brothers silent attention when he draws a small, slightly curved stem from the top of the circle toward the middle, ending in a semi-spiral.

"Watch this," Alphonse says daringly, as if he doesn't know his older brother is staring with confusion. He puts his hands toward either side of the circle, and though the movement makes Edward unhappy about being dislodged, he doesn't try to climb back on top of his brother. Alphonse places his hand down, as perfectly distanced as his can, and a blue glow begins to emit from the circle. Alphonse feels a slight twinge of fear when the glow becomes more intense than what he's used to - what if the TFi figure made it the transmutation too powerful? What if it doesn't work at all? He should have checked with a book. What if… rebound? However, the glow fades, and two mouths drop open in sync. A hole is carved into the floor, perfectly square and at just the size he set it for. However, instead of a shallow hole, the cavity is nearly six feet deep. The stone around it is abnormally smooth, clearly very compressed, but the logical explanation doesn't take away from Alphonse's surprise.

That decides it - of the hundreds of symbols to place in arrays, Alphonse Elric found his favorite.

It's years later, at least two, when it happens. The orphaned boys are walking with their closest friend, Winry Rockbell. Even if the brothers go months without seeing the third child due to their apprenticeship with one Izumi Curtis, the trio always manages to fall back into their comfortable, familiar rhythm - _it's us against the world._

The boys missed their home, and simply wished to walk the same path throughout the town they had so many times before. It winded through the forest and through property, past houses and friendly farmers. It was a sad day when not one of them managed the walk. They were about halfway through, chatting and holding hands, when Edward grew thirsty. He gave a cheerful goodbye, and skipped away from the path and toward a house he knew well - he had long since been comfortable enough with the neighbors to request a glass of water.

"We're gonna keep walking!" Winry called to him, only somewhat aggressively.

"Catch up to us!" Alphonse continued, cupping his hands around his mouth to get the message across. Edward, still tromping haphazardly through the long grass, raised a hand in a wave without looking back. Al continued to walk beside Winry, and with Ed gone, she automatically turned to him as her second option for hand-holding. Al gave himself a mental high five.

So they continued to walk, and it wasn't long before it happened. A sense of dread was lingering in the air, but neither child noticed it in the slightest - Resembool was far too peaceful for real danger, right?

Edward hadn't returned when the man crept up, walking alongside the friends. He wore a thick, dark brown robe, and too heavy was the hood to see much of his face. Winry smiled politely when his head noticeably turned her way.

"Hello!" she chirped, raising a hand in greeting. Alphonse's instincts only began to scream _danger_ around then, when he saw the wide smile stretch and crack dry lips, even through the shade of his hood. The man purred a greeting back, and slinked alongside Winry, keeping perfect pace. Alphonse sped up, and Winry did too - though she didn't seem to notice. The man sped up as well. Alphonse's eyes darkened the slightest bit. He briefly wondered if the man thought him unnoticeable or weak - an imperceptible emblem in an array.

Al's rational thought began to catch up with his recently learned danger instincts. _Don't get ahead of yourself. He's just a guy._

And that was when the man's wrinkled fingers and twisted yellow nails darted towards Winry. He grabbed her shoulder roughly, and the girl made a startled noise, and Alphonse's instincts were way too far ahead of his rational thought now. The youngest Elric pulled Winry away by her hand - still latched onto his own - and a well placed kick to the man's elbow from behind Winry's back was all it took for him to release her.

Rational thought was now intermittent with crazed fighting instincts. He knew there was a possibility he was overreacting, but what if... _He's gonna hurt Winry! But why would anyone want to? He grabbed her shoulder so roughly! But everyone in Resembool is so nice?_ The internal argument took place in a millisecond, and ended with a clear victor just as abruptly. The man swung a fist at Alphonse's head, and he'd never been so grateful to had worked with Izumi.

Al ducked, and pushed Winry away a bit with his hand. She gave a small scream in surprise, and Al straightened back up. Before the man could recover from his own strike, Alphonse's foot was suddenly up and in his face. He heard a crack. The man yelled in anger. Alphonse grabbed Winry's hand and ran like hell.

They jumped over bushes and ducked under branches. The sun beat on their backs as he ran the quickest route home. Winry wasn't lagging behind, and he didn't let go of her hand. Alphonse didn't look behind him, either. And then they were at Winry's home, and the younger brother - with a fire that still hadn't faded - slammed open the door, tugged Winry and himself inside, and slammed it back shut. He fumbled with the lock for only a second, with breath coming fast and Winry collapsed beside him. The lock clicked, and his entire body relaxed. His heart finally ceased pounding in his ears, and he crumpled beside Winry against the door.

Even after a confused Edward came home and had the whole story explained to him, nobody made the connection to Alphonse Elric's favorite symbol in alchemy. Nobody made the connection for a long time.

Edward Elric only ever put the pieces together with hazy vision and a room soaked in blood. The pain was coming in waves - the blood as well. The remainder of his thigh would seize and the blood would still to a thinner stream piling where his leg should be resting, then his body would violently shake and tremor and suddenly blood would pour everywhere, splattering across the stone floor he'd spent so much time practicing with his brother on. _His brother._ He briefly regained enough coherence to clap his hands and transmute the bottom of his shirt into thick bandages. He didn't even think twice about the clapping bit - he didn't have the time. He eased himself into a more reasonable position as fast as he could and fumbled with the cloth in his hands. He sucked back a scream as he shoved the material to the gushing stump of his leg, and began to tightly wrap the mess of gore with the bandages. He heaved in huge, heavy breaths as his eyesight began to give out, tears mixing with the blood that was _all over him_ and blurring the vision that wasn't simply black. He managed to haphazardly tuck the end of the bandage back into itself - and didn't notice in the slightest that his nail ripped through his recently reduced amount of healthy skin. He took in a few more huge breaths before buckling toward the side and vomiting. The blurring in his eyes intensified, and he wheezed in another breath before slowly, desperately crawling toward the armor laid out on the floor.

Al is - _notwasohgodnotwas -_ a controlled, tamed fire. People always thought him meek, but if you managed to get the younger Elric fired up… run like hell. Edward remembered the spiral emblem - tamed fire. He remembered the barest passage on soul binding in one of the thickest books he had, _symbols engraved in the heart, symbols representing the very soul_ and of course if there was any single symbol to describe Al, it would be something so small and simple but impossibly strong. The most necessary aspect of complex human transmutations is information about the soul. The blood they dropped into the center of the circle and _God why did that feel so long ago?_ The array needs something personal to grasp the required soul. And what is more personal than the very symbol that manages to define Alphonse Elric; calm and yet strong, a cool breeze and yet a roaring fire at the same time? And Edward doesn't think twice.

Trembling hard in front of the empty armor, he reaches a weak, violently shaking hand behind him. He doesn't wait for blood to drip into his hand, and instead shoves a finger beneath the bandages and into the shredded, dying muscle and tissue. He pulls it out drenched in blood and jerks it back forward. He can barely even see anymore, lines in his vision are blurring together and his head pounds. He doesn't think twice on the array his fingers spell out on their own accord, but is filled with assurance when the TFi figure comes to his fingers as well. He doesn't doubt himself at all when he leans back the slightest bit and manages to see the spiral as the centerpiece of the equation. Even his violent tremors are starting to calm, reduced by agony and overexertion. He will give anything for Alphonse. He doesn't think twice as he claps his blood soaked hands together and slams them down.


End file.
